Just The Way Life Is
by Smile.Light
Summary: Harry Potter just saved Ginny Weasley's life, as he did so he was soul bonded to her. Watch as Harry and Ginny go through hardships and near death experiences, to find the path to happiness.


Prologue

This is just the way life works for Harry Potter. Waking up in a hospital bed. But something is different this time. There is a figure next to him. A small figure but it is a person. He looks over to find Ginny Weasley hugging him in bed. Now this is not a position you would normally find between an 11 and 12 year old. But something is off. There is no one in sight. Normally he would find Dumbledore sitting at the end of the bed when he woke up, to explain what has happened.

He slowly got to a sitting position and thought about what has happened. He found and opened the Chamber of Secrets. He defeated a basilisk and Tom Riddle. He saved Ginny Weasley's life. And that's about it. He heard whispers coming for outside the door.

"They are just children Albus, you couldn't possibly believe in the this, this rubbish!

"I am afraid it is true. The quill never lies Molly."

"But how are we supposed to tell the children?"

"We will get to that when the time comes."

The doors open and the first person that comes in is Dumbledore followed by Mrs. Weasley and Arthur. Mrs. Weasley's has an unnerving look on her face, while Dumbledore's usual twinkle in his eyes is gone. Arthur's look is solemn, unhappy in other words.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley runs over to hug Harry.

"Harry we have something to tell you." Dumbledore says.

"What is it?"

"You have a soul bond with Miss. Weasley, or now known as Mrs. Potter."

Harry's jaw dropped as he looks at Ginny on the bed next to him, then he looks at Dumbledore.

"Sir, if I may ask, what is a soul bond?"

"Well Harry it is quite complicated, it is an ancient form of magic, very ancient, in fact, there hasn't been another soul bond in over 1,300 years or so. It is quite similar to the marriage bond, but is unbreakable. If the couple spends more than 74 hours apart they will die. But in the first 24 hours you will need to be in constant skin-to-skin contact.

Then after that you are free to do whatever you want as long as you go to sleep in the same bed, or the consequences could be deadly. That's about all we know about this. So congratulations Harry! You are now married!" he said the last part with an unmistakable smile. Harry frowned.

"Welcome to the family Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Welcome Harry." Arthur said.

Madam Pomphry came in and shooed them out claiming they need time to rest. He thought to take Madam Pomphry's advice and went to sleep. Knowing that when he woke up he would have to tell Ginny.

* * *

When Harry woke up Ginny was still asleep. How was this possible? She has been asleep forever! Harry decided to shake Ginny awake and take her to breakfast. He held her hand as they went in and a lot of people murmured newly formed rumors to spread. He sat down next to Hermione and Ron, both gave questioning looks, but he ignored it. Harry didn't eat much, to much on his mind.

As Harry and Ginny left Hermione and Ron to talk.

"Hermione, what happened to Harry and Ginny? I mean they were holding hands! How dare he, thats my sister we are talking about!"

"I know Ron. But we can't do anything about it. Now stop worrying."

With Harry and Ginny thing were a different story.

"Ginny I have something to tell you." Harry said as the walked into the hospital wing.

"What is it Harry?" She asked softly as she gazed into his eyes.

"Ginny this is hard to say, but we are soul bonded, which mean we are married. I am so sorry, so sorry."

When Harry broke the news that they were married she was in tears. Sobbing in Harry's shoulder as he stroked her soft mane of hair he whispered three words in her ears that would change fate entirely. "I love you."

She looked up at him, an emotion in her eyes that Harry has never seen before. "I love you too, Harry."

* * *

**Well that is the end of that chapter, if you have any suggestions or you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes please leave a comment. A new chapter of this story will be up every two days or so. Thank you for reading, until next time**

**Smile Light**

******P.S all rights go to JKR**  



End file.
